fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zaunig
Note: Zaunig is good and ready for vs battles. All that's work in progress is simply his backstory. Summary A boy was born. He wasn't poor, nor rich. He was simply a commoner. When the boy grew up, he wanted to explore the world, and have fun. There was no ulterior motive, no tragic backstory. Simply... enjoy life. And so he did. Though... he did not know of his unique blessing, until much later in life... in progress Appearance and Personality Zaunig looks like a mix of every single human race on our Earth, oddly enough. He has messy, not that long raven hair with glowing cyan eyes. His "battle attire" consists of a dark blue fedora (Which somehow is able to stick on his head throughout an entire fight), with the same colored trench coat and dark gray soft, but loose jeans. His casual attire, which he uses the most, is simply a t-shirt (usually with funny pictures/memes/dank memes, or just plain dark blue) and black jogging pants. Most of Zaunig's personality is well... let's say, pretty obvious, even if it's your first time meeting him. He's always carefree, and sometimes, seems ignorant or dense. He seems to make jokes at random, and play pranks just for his own enjoyment. But, this all is far from the truth. In reality, he's smarter than he looks. His jokes always have meaning, and is calculated "based on the situation", in his words, and his pranks never go overboard, but just enough to make it funny for both sides. Even though he can do practically anything he wants, he still helps people and respects anyone he meets. Wherever he goes, he makes everyone happy, and maybe even change them for the better. His motto is to "simply enjoy life". In battle, Zaunig likes to play around with his opponents, like he would with in his pranks. He'd never take most of his fights seriously. He doesn't follow the rules of chivalry, and instead does whatever he wants to "win" (His fights usually just end up in either a K.O, or when the other stops fighting for whatever reason). Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Zaunig, the Mystery Origin: [[War on Gyrohem|'War on Gyrohem']] Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Supernatural (Looks like a human, but with "Supernatural" abilities), Professional Troll (Self proclaimed) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Decent Amounts of AuraAura (Aura is like a shield that coats your whole body. It can protect against practically anything other than attacks from inside of the body), [[Aura|'Aura Manipulation']] (Can manipulate Aura to their will), [[Reality Warping|'High level Reality Manipulation']] (via "Willpower"), [[Probability Manipulation|'Probability Manipulation']], Perfect Mind Manipulation '''(He can do this on anyone, even himself so that he wouldn't get bored), Pocket Reality Manipulation' (via "Willpower"), [[Time Manipulation|'Time Manipulation']] (via "Willpower"), [[Conceptual Manipulation|'Concept Manipulation']]', Soul Manipulation' (via "Willpower"), [[Resistance|'All Types of Resistance/Full Hax Resistance']] (via "Willpower"), '''Perfect Hax Nullification/Negation' (via "Willpower"), can adjust their stats to be always equal or above the opponent(s), [[Telepathy|'Telepathy']], True Flight, Enhanced Senses, Low Mid Regeneration (Normally), High Godly Regeneration (via "Willpower"), [[Weapon Mastery|'All Types of Weapon Mastery']], Perfect Precognition, Clairvoyance, Teleportation, Invisibility (via "Willpower"), [[Attack Reflection|'Attack Reflection']], Durability Negation, Immortality (type 1), [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Absolute_Immortality Absolute Immortality], Perfect Memory, Verse Travel (via "Willpower") Attack Potency: Unknown'' (Was able to fight the Core ''much longer than Linx Rifelson. Said to be able to defeat (not kill) everyone on Gyrohem at once if the Core wasn't around, if he was only slightly ''serious) 'Speed:' '''Unknown', possibly Immeasurable when he's serious (One of the few beings capable of keeping up with the Core at its max speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown '(Zaunig was never shown with any real damage, but he was defeated by the Core eventually. Regeneration makes him difficult to kill) 'Stamina: Unknown Range: Regular human reach with his cane to possibly Infinite Standard Equipment: Zun (his cane) Intelligence: Surprisingly a Supergenius (Outsmarted Note in every single one of their "fights"). Weaknesses: Even though he has an Aura bigger than most, Zaunig's Aura could eventually break/run out, and that's how he was defeated by the Core. Zaunig doesn't take most of his fights seriously (Though, the only fight he's even lost was against the Core. When he was defeated though, he was happy. Happy that someone finally defeated him). Zaunig also has never killed anybody, and can get knocked out rather easily if he's not taking the fight seriously. Standard Equipment Zun: 'A simple cane. Its shape is like a candy cane. The handle is dark gray, whereas the main part is dark blue. Notable Attacks and Techniques '"Willpower": '''The main thing that makes Zaunig so powerful. It is said that his Willpower exceeds all on Gyrohem, even Kiir's. With this ability, he can do nearly anything. Here are the lists of things he can do with Willpower that he's actually shown to do commonly: * Bend reality to his will * Summon an entirely new world from his mind * Perfectly control time * Manipulate anyone's soul * Has resistance against anything/anything that could potentially harm him/others * Negate any type of hax/anything that could potentially harm him/others * Regenerate from another dimension * Go invisible * Travel to another verse (If he wanted to, he could come to our world) Feats *Fought against the Core longer than Linx Rifelson did, and only fought it because he wanted to be entertained and have a challenge, though, Zaunig was actually very serious in this fight. *Outsmarted Note, who is a supergenius on par or even exceeding the Doctor. *Fought Linx Rifelson in Final Form Ultimate without being serious to a draw. *Can do something even the Core can't do: Jump through different verses. If he wanted to, he could come to our world. Other '''Notable Victories: Note (War on Gyrohem) (Note: This wasn't really a "fight" per say, more like playing games like chess or arguing with each other) Notable Losses: The Core (War on Gyrohem) Inconclusive Matches: Linx Rifelson (War on Gyrohem) (Note: Zaunig wasn't serious in his fight, and Linx was in Final Form Ultimate. They both got knocked out in the end) Music: * Cheerful Challenge (Fight against Zaunig) * Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans (Alternate fight theme) * Smile For Me (Casual Zaunig) Note/Fun Fact: Zaunig is actually not from Gyrohem, but instead created by a being with even greater power than the Core. Personal Stats Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Weight: ?? Height: 5'6 ft Likes: Playing pranks, being lazy, sweets, cleanliness, soft things, gambling, any type of game, the thrill of a fight Dislikes: Tight clothing (On him only, not on others), other than that, absolutely nothing Eye Color: Glowing Cyan Blue Hair Color: Raven Black Hobbies: Playing pranks Values: Simply enjoy life Status: Alive and active (Doing what he usually does: prank, eat, fight, go troll in other verses, then sleep) Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: None Alignment: '''Chaotic Good '''Color Identity: Dark Blue Pictures -Work in Progress Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Reality Warpers Category:Aura Users Category:Probability Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Concept Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Hax Category:Supernatural Characters